


Fourteen Down and Twelve Across

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couch is old, sage-green, rough against the palm of his hand as he leans and -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Down and Twelve Across

The couch is old, sage-green, rough against the palm of his hand as he leans and -

  
 _you_

\- nudge of a smile to meet a smile, inky kiss of crossword-puzzle clues (seven down: laughter smudged by whispering fingers / fifteen across: touch of stubble; afternoon).

  
 _Sirius?_

  
 _Hush . . ._

Beneath his collar - _there_ \- a twist of secrets, flush against his salt-sweet skin, unuttered thoughts that curl and shimmer (red-gold-gray) on Sirius' tongue and -

  
 _Twelve across . . ._

\- magic tugs and sings beneath his skimming fingers. Slow unraveling; patience bleeds a warm beginning against their lips (noses bump and laughter hitches).

Sirius touches every freckle. _Hmmm? What's that then?_

  
 _Mmm_ \- a breath - _An, um, a crumbly white cheese_.

Sirius pauses, quirks an eyebrow. Sudden laughter. _Cheese?_ (a flurry of movement, burrowing fingers).

  
 _No, not - SIRIUS!_ Helpless laughter - Remus squirms, his bubbling mirth a kiss for Sirius to claim, crackling newspaper caught between them, fingers snagging on each blank square of seventeen down (press of lips; laughter new).

Panting, smiles mixed up like misplaced letters, they rearrange their limbs - denim sprawl of _I know you_ with Sunday threaded (shadow-soft) between their bodies - angled hip and lifted knee.

Remus hides a grin. _Wensleydale?_

  
 _Does it fit?_ Sirius grabs the newspaper, body wedged between sofa back and Remus' side; makes a show of counting squares. He shakes his head, takes the quill, inks in m-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-n-y with a careful hand.

  
 _Not a crumbly cheese_.

Sirius shushes him, slots P-a-a-a-d-f-o-o-o-t into fourteen down. _There_.

The Os in their names meet and brush past each other (curve of lazy vowels like the rise of Remus' stomach into Sirius' waiting palm). From the corner of his eye, Sirius sees Remus smile, warm like newsprint's faded blur.

  
 _Daftest thing alive_ , Remus murmurs, fingers wound in Sirius's sleeve.


End file.
